M92Z AIO
The M92Z All-in-One is a ThinkCentre M Series Desktop computer sold around the world. Features *Min. Intel i3-3220 processor *Windows 7 Home Premium *Lenovo Enhanced Experience 3 * Up to 16GB Memory *Up to 1TB HDD *Up to 128GB SSD *20" or 23" All-in-one screen *23" has optional multitouch screen *Intel HD Graphics *2 Megapixel HD webcam *Integrated Speakers *Slim DVD Burner *6 USB ports *1 Microphone port *1 Headphone jack *1 Display input *1 Display output *Comes with IEEE 802.11b/g/n (2.4GHz) and IEEE 802.11a (5GHz) network cards *Comes with keyboard and mouse Lenovo Description :'' THE LENOVO® THINKCENTRE® M92z ALL-IN-ONE DESKTOP ::Perform Business with Confidence. :The new Lenovo ThinkCentre M92z All-in-One (AIO) desktop simplifies your workspace management along with performance, features and reliability. Transform your business with uncompromised performance from Intel® Q77 chipset, 3rd Generation Intel® Core™ processors and optional 1GB Discrete Graphics Card. Change the way you manage desktops and enterprise applications using the Intel® vPro™ ready technology. :The power of performance includes your most-wanted features. Collaborate using the new 23" IPS display with a wide viewing angle (178°) and anti-glare screen with enhanced touch. Communicate seamlessly with the best Microsoft® Lync™ qualified VoIP experience. Comfort and style are part of the experience, with the latest Communication Utility, optimized HD camera, dual-array microphone and Dolby® certified sound enhancement. :The tool-less chassis and multiple stand options make desktop management simple and easy. The ThinkCentre M92z operates cooler and quieter with the Intelligent Cooling Engine 2.0 (ICE 2) and is eco-friendly with the top-rated green certifications. :The ThinkCentre M92z delivers faster processing power, more energy savings, integrated manageability and security. ;Premium Performance, Manageability and Security. :Uncompromised performance Intel® Q77 chipset and 3rd Generation Intel® Core™ processors :Maximized security and manageability capabilities with integrated Intel® vPro™ technology :Enterprise cloud management via browser with Intel® vPro™ technology :Enhanced data protection with TPM security chip platform integrity, disk encryption and password protection ;Leading Green Certifications. :Lenovo’s first Cisco EnergyWise compatible AIO to monitor and manage power usage :First-ever TUV Green Mark Certified AIO to minimize environmental impact :First UL Environment Gold Certified AIO for green sustainability :TCO Certified Edge qualified with minimum use of recycled post-consumer plastic :ENERGY STAR® 5.2 certified for superior energy management :EuP 2013 compatible for less energy consumption − 1W when idle ;Cool, Quiet and Easy to Manage. :Intelligent Cooling Engine 2.0 (ICE 2) variable cooling enables the AIO to run cooler and quieter :The tool-less chassis provides easy expandability to add more memory or larger hard drive storage capacity :Multiple stand options make the AIO easy to use ;Industry-Leading Communication and Collaboration. :New 23" IPS panel anti-glare enhanced multitouch display with a wide viewing angle (178°) :Lenovo’s first premium commercial VoIP ready AIO with Microsoft® Lync™ qualified for all communication needs :Best VoIP experience with latest Communication Utility, optimized HD camera and array microphone :Enriched integrated audio with Dolby® certified sound enhancement ;Lenovo Enhanced Experience 3 for Windows 7. :Optimizes data security with robust features like: :Self-encrypting drives that protect data on the hard disk drives in case of loss or theft :Hardware Password Manager for central security management of self-encrypting drives :Built-in Fingerprint Reader to switch on the laptop and log on in one swipe :BIOS Port Lock to disable all input and output ports remotely without any additional hardware :Provides superior web conferencing with: :Keystroke noise suppression and high-quality webcam''